bratzfanfandomcom-20200213-history
Bratz: The Movie
Bratz is a 2007 American musical live-action comedy film based on the Bratz line of cartoon characters and dolls. The film is directed by Sean McNamara and stars Nathalia Ramos, Skyler Shaye, Logan Browning, and Janel Parrish. Bratz: the movie is not very popular among fans. It is said to be very loosely tied to the bratz doll as the characters are very different and the movie mostly relies on stereotypes for both its humour and character. Some fans have shared outrage on social media about the movie and it’s “laziness“. Description Bratz the movie is about four girls that go to a new school. In this movie, the Bratz girls are played as real life actresses. Plot Four teenage friends — Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha, and Jade — are about to start high school. Self-centered Meredith Baxter Dimly wants everyone to belong to a clique, and goes about organizing students. She does not like the independent spirit of the four girls and plots to destroy their friendship and make them conform to her pre-fabricated cliques. Cloe is an amazing soccer player. She meets Cameron and is instantly smitten. Sasha is recruited as a cheerleader. Jade joins the science club. meets Dexter, and designs great outfits. Yasmin joins journalism, even though her real passion is singing even though she hasn't realized yet. She also feels lonely as her friends are busy with their own cliques. She also meets Dylan, who is deaf but can lip read. The friends begin to drift apart, as they are compelled to stay within their cliques. Two years later, when an accidental food fight causes them to get detention, they realize that they miss being BFFs and decide to be friends again. They also try to get the other schoolmates to socialize outside their cliques, but their attempts fail when Meredith's 2nd Super Sweet 16 party (which ends disastrously) has them seated with their original cliques. The upcoming talent show and its prize of a scholarship gives them the idea to bring all the cliques together again with an act, but the chances are slim with Meredith's constant attempts to steal the spotlight. In the end, there is a tie. Meredith gets the trophy, but the girls get the scholarship, which they later give to Cloe. Cast *Logan Browning as Sasha *Janel Parrish as Jade *Nathalia Ramos as Yasmin *Skyler Shaye as Cloe *Chelsea Kane as Meredith Baxter Dimly *Anneliese van der Pol as Avery *Malese Jow as Quinn *Ian Nelson as Dylan *Stephen Lunsford as Cameron *Jon Voight as Principal Dimly *Lainie Kazan as Bubbie *Emily Rose Everhard as Cherish Dimly *Chet Hanks as Dexter Musical numbers Goofs *When Meredith is singing Fabulous, you can see that she is not lip-syncing correctly. Trivia *Jon Voight (Principal Dimly) is Skyler Shaye (Cloe)'s godfather. *The Bratz actors are all friends in real life. *This film was based on the fashion Bratz doll line. Quotes Sasha: Please. You got something better? Sasha: Oh, you know i do. Then bring it. Sasha: Girl, I brought it, nailed it, lent it to my friend's kid sister, and brought it back while you were still trying to figure out the beat. Yasmin: It's the cliques. We're all in them. Meredith: Oh my God, Cherish. What are you doing? Cherish: I'm trying to imagine you, with a personality. *in a deeper voice* Take me to the happy place. Take me to the happy place. Hurry. Meredith: Can't you find somewhere else to be a freak? So embarrassing! Cherish: I'm busy now. Can I annoy you some other time? Meredith: Didn't you hear, munchkin? Everyone does what I tell them to. Cherish: Not from what I hear. Avery: *laughs* Ouch. Meredith: Oh, whatever, Avery. Cloe: Well, well, well. If it isn't the Bratz! Jade: Cloe! You're a genius. Cloe: I am? Jade, Sasha and Yasmin: Bratz! Cloe: I would never take your doll. Cherish: Actually, I did. You were using it as a doorstop. Cloe, Jade, Sasha and Yasmin: We do? Meredith: THey do? Meredith: I should've totally won that scholarship. Principal Dimly: Well, there's always a next time. Meredith: No, there isn't a next time! I'm graduating! Principal Dimly: Oh! Oh, yes! Well, Congratulations, dear. Soundtrack #Prima J - "Rock Star" (3:25) #Daechelle - "Fearless" (3:37) #Brick & Lace - "Love Is Wicked" (3:43) #Janel Parrish - "Rainy Day" (3:18) #Bratz - "Open Eyes" (3:10) #NLT - "Heartburn" (3:25) #Chelsea Kane ft. Malese Jow and Anneliese van der Pol - "It's All About Me" (3:08) #Orianthi - "Now Or Never" (4:03) #Joanna Pacitti - "Out From Under" (4:08) #Sean Stewart - "In Crowd" (2:32) #The Black Eyed Peas - "Express Yourself" (3:33) #Slumber Party Girls - "My Life" (2:51) #Jibbs - "Go Go" (2:52) #Alex Band - "It Doesn't Get Better Than This" (2:52) #Matt White - "Saying Goodbye" (4:13) #Ashlee Simpson - "Invisible" (3:46) #Clique Girlz - "Alter Ego" (3:29) #Dropping Daylight - "Tell Me" (3:21) #Lifehouse - "If This Is Goodbye" (2:56) #Chelsea Kane - "Fabulous" (2:45) #Bratz - "Bratitude" (4:34) #Stephanie McIntosh - "Mistake" (3:21) (Australia only) Gallery Bratz The Movie Janel Parrish Wall Paper.jpg Yasminmovie.jpg Bratz the Movie Sasha Wallpaper.jpg Bratz The Movie Wallpaper.jpg Bratz The Movie.jpg Bratz The Movie Cloe Wallpaper.jpg Bratz the Movie poster.jpg Bratz The Movie Cloe at Soccer Tryouts.jpg Bratz The Movie DVD.jpg Bratz The Movie Girls at the Premiere.jpg Bratz The Movie Girls Shopping.jpg Bratz The Movie Jade in Fashion Design.jpg Bratz The Movie Sasha, Jade, Yasmin, and Cloe.jpg Bratz The Movie Yasmin and Dylan.jpg Bratz The Movie Yasmin, Cloe, Jade, and Sasha.jpg Normal bratz-cast.jpg B4G410zIcAAzg_-.jpg BRcoKq4CAAAUIv8.jpg Bu3CoDVCIAEvQVz.jpg BzPM7pYIgAAsBSN.jpg CBnQV3PUAAAuFqs.jpg ramos-shaye-parrish-browning-outsidecbs-studios-01.jpg SFwUPXtM8kM.jpg Bratz The Movie Yasmin Singing Wallpaper.jpg Bratz The Movie Girls as Clown Waitresses.jpg Bratz The Movie Jade in Class.jpg Bratz The Movie Sasha at Cheer Tryouts.jpg Bratz The Movie Cast.jpg Bratz The Movie Cast Cuddle.jpg 6754382905769.jpg Video Category:Movies Category:Stub articles Category:Bratz: Motion Picture